Brienne von Tarth
Siehe Berechnung für Brienne}} Brienne von Tarth (engl.: Brienne, the Maid of Tarth) ist die Tochter von Selwyn Tarth, dem Abendstern. Sie wird auch Brienne die Schöne genannt und Brienne die Blaue, denn sie war Mitglied in König Renly Baratheons Regenbogengarde. Ab Zeit der Krähen ist sie ein POV-Charakter. thumb|250px|Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung Sie ist für eine Frau riesig groß und maskulin gebaut. Ihre Züge sind flach und grobschlächtig, ihre Zähne stehen vor und sind krumm, ihr Mund ist zu groß, die Lippen zu fleischig, sie hat Tausende Sommersprossen und ihre Nase ist mehrfach gebrochen. Sie hat flachsblondes Haar, das wie ein Rattennest aus schmutzigem Stroh wirkt. Ihre Augen sind das einzig mädchenhafte und schöne an ihr: sie sind blau und groß, voller Vertrauen und frei von Argwohn. Ohne ihre Rüstung wirkt sie ungelenk und zu muskulös, und sie ist eher zurückhaltend, weil sie darum weiß. Sie ist sehr kräftig, hat viel Ausdauer und agiert selbst in gefährlichen Situationen mit Entschlossenheit und wenig Angst. Sie ist eine gute Kämpferin, und ihr alter Waffenmeister Ser Gutwinn hatte sie stets gelobt, äußerst behände zu sein und eine außergewöhnliche Ausdauer zu besitzen. Er hatte ihr beigebracht, zunächst zurückhaltend und defensiv zu kämpfen, um den Gegner müde zu machen, und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass die meisten Männer sie unterschätzen würden und den schnellen Sieg suchen würden. Sie ist 1,80m groß. Bei der Gefangennahme durch die Tapferen Kameraden verliert sie zwei Zähne. Sie hat breite Schultern und noch breitere Hüften. Ihre Beine sind lang, ihre Arme dick, und ihr Brust besteht mehr aus Muskeln als aus Busen. Ihre Hände sind groß und ihre Füße gewaltig. Brienne ist ein sehr ernsthafter Mensch, der keinen großartigen Humor pflegt. Sie ist auch sehr misstrauisch, wirkt jedoch, gleichzeitig auf ihren ritterlichen Kodex pochend, meist naiv. Sie nimmt die Ritterschaft sehr ernst und versucht sie bestmöglichst umzusetzen. Als Kind hat sie die Lieder der Sänger, die in Dämmertal zu Besuch waren, stets auswendig gelernt. Ihre Septa Roelle hatte stets gesagt, dass Brienne langsam im Kopf sei, zudem unweiblich und absonderlich groß. Sie ist eine gute Jägerin. Alle Aufgaben, die man ihr aufträgt, erfüllt sie gewissenhaft und ohne Murren. Sie ist stets höflich, weint oder lacht aber nie und hält nicht viel von Unterhaltung und Gesprächen. Sie ist so kräftig wie die meisten Ritter, und ihr Waffenmeister Ser Gutwinn sagt immer, dass sie sich behänder bewege, als es ihr eigentlich zustehe. Biographie Lord Selwyn Tarths Gemahlin starb schon bald nach Briennes Geburt, denn sie behauptet, dass sie ihre Mutter nie kennengelernt habe. Stattdessen hat sie erlebt, wie Lord Selwyn jedes Jahr eine andere Dame an seiner Seite hatte. Brienne wurde zum ersten Mal mit sieben Jahren mit Lord Bryn Carons jüngerem Sohn verlobt, der damals elf Jahre alt war, und den sie nur einmal bei ihrem Verlöbnis gesehen hatte. Zwei Jahre später raffte eine schwere Erkältung Lord Bryn, seine Gemahlin, ihren Verlobter und dessen Schwestern hin. Wäre das nicht geschehen, hätte sie ihn vermutlich innerhalb eines Jahres nach ihrem Erblühen geheiratet und ihr Leben wäre gänzlich anders verlaufen und sie würde jetzt in Nachtlied als Mutter leben. Als sie zwölf Jahre alt war, besuchte der achtzehnjährige Ritter Ronnet Connington Dämmerhall. Brienne sollte ihn im Namen ihres Vaters Willkommen heißen, dann aber war sie so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie ihren auswändig gelernten Spruch nicht aufsagen konnte. Als sie etwa 14 Jahre alt war, erschien Lord Renly Baratheon auf Tarth, als er nach dem Erreichen seiner Mündigkeit mit einer Rundreise seine Vasallen besuchte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen wollen, weil sie Angst vor Gelächter hatte, aber ihr Vater hatte sie gezwungen, an dem abendlichen Festmahl teilzunehmen. Dann hatte sich Renly wider Erwarten als sehr galant und höflich erwiesen und sie behandelt wie eine hübsche Jungfrau. Nachdem sie miteinander getanzt hatten, wollten auch andere Ritter mit ihr tanzen, und seit diesem Tag an wollte sie Renly stets beschützen und ihm nahe sein. Lord Selwyn gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, Brienne zu vermählen. Die dritte Verlobung ging die damals 16-jährige Brienne mit Lord Grandisons Kastellan Ser Umfried Wedelstab ein. Der Mann war 65 Jahre alt und hatte Brienne gesagt, dass er von ihr erwarte, dass sie nach der Vermählung keine Rüstungen mehr trage, sondern sich wie eine Dame benehme. Brienne war zwar sehr schüchtern, dennoch hatte sie den Mut aufgebracht, Ser Umfried zu erwidern, dass sie Züchtigung nur von einem Mann erdulde, der sie im Kampf besiegen würde. Beschämt und empört zog der alte Ritter seine Rüstung an, um Brienne ihren Platz zuzuweisen, und sie kämpften mit stumpfen Turnierwaffen. Brienne brach Ser Umfried das Schlüsselbein und zwei Rippen und löste die Verlobung auf. Fortan gab ihr Vater seinen Plan auf, Brienne zu vermählen. Als Renly Baratheon zu den Waffen ruft und sein Heer vor Rosengarten sammelt, reitet auch Brienne durch die Weite, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Renly begrüßt sie persönlich in seinem Lager, doch die meisten seiner Ritter empfangen sie mit Spott und Hohn. Dann beginnen drei Ritter ein gemeines Spiel mit ihr: Ser Hylo Hatz, Ben Buschig und Richard Ferkel schließen eine Wette ab, wer von ihnen es schaffe, Brienne ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen. Im Laufe der Zeit schließen sich immer mehr Ritter und Heckenritter dem Spiel an, und als Wetteinsatz wird ein Golddrache festgelegt. Außer den drei Initiatoren versuchen es unter anderem auch Will der Storch, Ser Mark Mullendor, Ser Edmund Ambros, Ser Owen Zollfeld und Ser Hugo Biengraben. Manche machen Brienne Geschenke, andere sind einfach nur freundlich. Brienne stößt sie alle ab und wundert sich gleichzeitig, was da eigentlich vor sich geht. Dann belauscht Dickon Tarly eines Tages vier der Ritter und meldet es seinem Vater Lord Randyll Tarly. Der macht dem Ganzen ein Ende, da er fürchtet, dass sich irgendwann jemand Brienne mit Gewalt nimmt, da der Wettgewinn mittlerweile zu einem Haufen Gold angewachsen ist. Er bestraft die Ritter, gibt aber zugleich Brienne die Hauptschuld und fordert sie auf, ihre Rüstung abzulegen und nach Tarth zurückzukehren, denn die einzige Aufgabe einer Frau sei es, Kinder zu gebären. Familie Jüngste Ereignisse Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Sie gewinnt den Buhurt mit 115 Mitstreitern bei Bitterbrück in König Renly Baratheons Lager auf dessem Marsch nach Königsmund, indem sie als Letzten Ser Loras Tyrell besiegt. Als Belohnung erbittet sie sich einen Platz in Renlys Regenbogengarde, den ihr Renly gewährt (Diesen siebten und letzten Platz in der Garde hatte Renly eigentlich für Ser Barristan Selmy vorgesehen, von dem er hoffte, dass er sich ihm anschließen würde). Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Sie begleitet Renly zu seiner Unterredung mit Stannis vor den Toren von Sturmkap und reitet zwischen die beiden, als die Gemüter hochkochen und Stannis sein Schwert zieht. Nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungen verabreden sich Stannis und Renly für die Morgendämmerung zum Kampf. Mehrere Lords bitten darum, die Vorhut und damit den ersten Angriff führen zu dürfen, aber Renly entscheidet sich für Ser Loras Tyrell, wobei Renly ihm Brienne zur Seite stellt. Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen hilft sie Renly in seine Rüstung, was eine große Ehre darstellt. Sie ist allein mit Catelyn und dem König, als eine Schatten in das Zelt weht und Renly ein Schattenschwert in den Hals rammt, sodass der König blutüberströmt in Briennes Armen zusammenbricht. Sofort stürmen Ser Emmon Cuy und Ser Robar Rois mit zwei einfachen Soldaten in das Zelt. Während Catelyn Ser Robar von Briennes Unschuld überzeugen kann und er verspricht, die bald eintreffenden weiteren Soldaten aufzuhalten, stürmen die restlichen drei auf Brienne zu. Sie kann sie ausschalten bzw. in Schach halten, bis Catelyn ihr hilft und die beiden durch ein Loch in der Zeltwand entkommen können. Sie flieht mit Catelyn und ihrer Gruppe aus Renlys Lager. Auf dem Rückweg in die Flusslande zieht sich Brienne immer mehr zurück und spricht kaum mit den anderen. Sie hilft mit den Pferden und dem Jagen. Nachdem Catelyn sie von dem Vorhaben abbringt, alleine zu Stannis zu gehen, um ihn zu töten, schwört sie Catelyn einen Eid, sie zu beschützen, weil sie ihr in der Nacht von Renlys Tod geholfen hat. Bei den Verhandlungen zwischen Stannis und Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen verbürgt sich der Kastellan für Brienne: sie könne Renly nicht umgebracht haben, weil sie ihn vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt habe. In Schnellwasser sieht sie, wie Ser Edmure Tully zur Schlacht an den Furten aufbricht, doch sie bleibt mit Catelyn zurück. Nach den ersten Scharmützeln sagt sie voraus, dass Lord Tywins Hauptschlag bald erfolgen wird. Nachdem Catelyn Tully Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Söhne Bran und Rickon erhält, sucht sie Jaime im Verlies auf und nimmt Brienne dazu mit. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn Tully befreit Jaime Lennister heimlich aus dem Verlies von Schnellwasser und schickt Brienne und Ser Cleos Frey mit ihm fort, um Jaime nach Königsmund zu eskortieren, wo sie ihn gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eintauschen soll. Sie rudern von Schnellwasser aus auf einem Boot den Roten Arm flussabwärts. Als sie von einer Flussgaleere unter dem Kommando von Ser Robin Ryger eingeholt werden, klettert Brienne auf eine Felskante und zerstört die Galeere, indem sie einen Felsen löst. Sie reisen weiter den Fluss abwärts bis zum Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, wo sie das Boot und drei Golddrachen gegen drei Pferde eintauschen, mit denen sie weiterreiten. Brienne durchschaut eine Falle, die der Mann, der kein Gastwirt ist, ihr stellen wollte, und bei der nächsten Rast streitet sie mit Jaime über die Ehre, die ein Ritter haben sollte. Sie schafft es immer noch, auf Jaimes ständigen Stichelei gelassen zu reagieren. Sie erreichen Jungfernteich, das allerdings verlassen ist, sodass Brienne den Weg nach Dämmertal einschlägt. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden die drei zunächst von Bogenschützen aus einem Hinterhalt beschossen, wobei Ser Cleos stirbt. Brienne und Jaime streiten nun darüber, ob Jaime Cleos' Schwert nehmen soll oder nicht, und es entbrennt ein langwieriger Zweikampf, der erst beendet wird, als sie von einer Gruppe Tapferer Kameraden entdeckt und gefangen genommen werden. Ihr Anführer Urswyck bringt sie zu Vargo Hoat, der Jaime als erstes seine Schwerthand abschlagen lässt. Jaime wird seine abgetrennte Hand an einem Hanfseil befestigt um den Hals gebunden und er wird zu Brienne auf das Pferd gebunden, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr halten kann. Zunächst verliert er jeden Lebensmut, dann aber bringt Brienne ihn dazu, weiterleben zu wollen, um sich eines Tages zu rächen. Auf dem Weg durch die Flusslande rettet er Brienne vor einer Vergewaltigung durch Rorge und zwei weitere Männer und erhält dafür schmerzhafte Prügel. In Harrenhal angekommen empfängt Lord Roose Bolton die beiden Adeligen mit aller Höflichkeit und stellt Brienne zunächst unter seinen persönlichen Schutz. Dann lässt er Jaime von Qyburn versorgen, den Jaime auch zu Brienne schickt, die aus ihrem Kampf eine tiefe Wunde am Bein fortgetragen hat. Jaime will Frieden mit Brienne schließen und erzählt ihr die wahre Geschichte vom Tod Aerys II. Targaryens und dessen Plan, Königsmund mit Seefeuer zu zerstören. Später speisen sie mit Lord Bolton, der ihnen erklärt, dass er Jaime mit einer Eskorte nach Königsmund schicken wird und Brienne Vargo Hoats Gefangene bleiben soll. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Jaime verlässt mit einer Eskorte von 200 Mann Harrenhal am selben Tag, an dem Lord Roose Vargo Hoat die Burg überlässt. Vargo hatte eine Angebot von Briennes Vater Selwyn abgelehnt, Brienne für 300 Golddrachen gehen zu lassen, da er immer noch denkt, dass die Insel besonders reich sei. Als Jaime am nächsten Tag nach Harrenhal zurückkkehrt, um Brienne aus den Fängen der Tapferen Kameraden zu befreien, findet er sie in der Bärengrube vor, in die sie geschmissen wurde, weil sie Vargo Hoat ein Ohr abgebissen hat. Sie wurde in das rosafarbene Kleid gesteckt und lediglich mit einem Turnierschwert ausgestattet, sodass sie den Bären, der ihr gegenübersteht, nicht besiegen kann. Jaime springt kurz entschlossen in die Grube und zwingt die Männer seiner Eskorte als lebenden Schutzschild so, den Bären mit Armbrüsten zu erschießen. Er kann Vargo Hoat so einschüchtern, dass er ihn und Brienne schließlich ziehen lässt. Schnell verfällt sie auf dem Weg nach Königsmund wieder in ihre Sturheit und reitet der Kolonne oft hinterher. Unterwegs finden sie Stück für Stück Männerkleidung für sie und sogar einen Brustharnisch. Auf dem Weg erfahren sie im Scheckenwald von Ser Bertram Biengraben von der Roten Hochzeit, was Brienne sehr schockiert, und einen Tag vor Ankunft in Königsmund von der Purpurnen Hochzeit und Joffreys Tod. In Königsmund angekommen trifft sie auf Ser Loras Tyrell, der sie beschuldigt, Renly Baratheon getötet zu haben, und sich augenblicklich mit ihr duellieren will. Jaime geht dazwischen und befiehlt Loras, sein Schwert wieder wegzustecken, woraufhin Loras Brienne des Mordes anklagt. Jaime lässt Brienne in eine Turmzelle bringen. Später kann Jaime erreichen, dass sich Ser Loras Tyrell dazu bereit erklärt, Brienne in ihrer Turmzelle zu besuchen und sich ihre Version der Mordnacht an Renly anzuhören, um sich ein neues Urteil zu bilden. Ser Loras glaubt Brienne ein Stück weit, auch wenn er sich nicht gänzlich sicher ist. Jaime schenkt Brienne das kostbare Schwert Eidwahrer und trägt ihr auf, Sansa zu suchen und vor den Häscher seiner Schwester zu finden und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Nach ihrem Eid Jaime gegenüber bleibt sie noch eine Weile in Königsmund und stellt Nachforschungen an, ohne allerdings weiterbringende Hinweise zu erhalten. Schließlich geht sie davon aus, dass Sansa die Stadt über Land verlassen haben muss, denn der Hafen von Königsmund ist größtenteils immer noch durch die versunkenen Schiffe versperrt. Brienne reitet zunächst nach Rosby und dann weiter nach Dämmertal, dem Ersatzhafen der Hauptstadt. Weder in Rosby noch auf der Straße nach Dämmertal erfährt sie etwas, aber sie lernt stattdessen die beiden Heckenritter Ser Crehan Langzweig und Ser Illifer kennen und einen Tag später den Kaufmann Hibald und Ser Schattrich, der ihr erklärt, dass auch er auf der Suche nach Sansa ist. In der folgenden Nacht verlässt sie ihre neuen Reisebegleiter im Gasthaus Zur Alten Steinbrücke und führt ihre Suche allein fort. Brienne erreicht Dämmertal, wo sie wenig Neues über Sansa erfährt, dafür aber vom Untergang von Haus Hollard nach dem Aufstand von Dämmertal. Sie entscheidet sich, nach Jungfernteich weiterzuziehen, nachdem ein Brauner Bruder ihr erzählt hat, dass er dort einen heruntergekommenen Mann in einem Narrenkostüm gesehen hat. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft sie Podrick Payn, der ihr folgt, weil er hofft, Tyrion Lennister zu finden. Sie erreichen Jungfernteich, wobei sie auf dem Weg etwas über Podricks Leben erfährt und den Jungen im Schwertkampf unterweist. Am Stadttor von Jungfernteich trifft sie auf Ser Hylo Hatz, der sie aus einer brenzligen Situation rettet und sie dann zu Lord Randyll Tarly bringt, der die Stadt de fakto regiert. Lord Tarly behandelt Brienne herablassend, doch als sie ihm König Tommens Dokument zeigt, erklärt er ihr, dass Sansa seiner Meinung nach in den Norden zurückgekehrt sei. Außerdem teilt er Brienne die Neuigkeit mit, dass Lady Lysa Tully tot ist, womit Hohenehr als nächste Anlaufstation für Brienne wegfällt. Zum Abschied entschuldigt sich Ser Hylo bei Brienne und erklärt ihr, dass von den Männern von damals fast alle in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gestorben seien und Ser Mark Mullendor einen Arm verloren habe, doch sie kehrt ihm den Rücken zu. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Tarth, Brienne von Tarth, Brienne von Tarth, Brienne von Kategorie:Haus Tarth Tarth, Brienne von